


Super Slash

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, References to Marvel, Ship Wars, Slice of Life, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spots a comic book during an afternoon out with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Slash

 

"Look at this sonofabitch."

"Who?"

"Motherfucking Tony Stark."

"Dean, that's a comic book."

"And Tony Stark's smug, shit eating grin is staring at me from it."

"I like Captain America."

"Ugh, you would."

"So? You like Black Widow just to stare at her ass."

"Excuse me, I take offense to that. She's the boss. The movie was shit but who saved the day? Black Widow. Who kept up with the assholes in spandex and armor without any super powers and in a nice pair of heels?"

"Why do I agree to come here with you?"

"Stupid story line with Hawkeye though. Can't let a female heroine just be. No, nah, let's just toss in this shit with some douchebag in purple. I could've played a better Hawkeye."

"So why didn't you, Dean?"

"...I was busy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I had shit to do. What the fuck is that in your hand?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business. Go back to ranting."

"It's not ranting, it's arguing out loud. Cmon let's see the trash you're picking up."

"Fuck you, it's mine."

"Sam, god dammit."

"Get off me...!"

"Aha! You always fall short on the right. Okay. What... what is this?"

"...super husbands."

"Super... What?"

"It's... Uh... A zine dedicated to Tony and Steve. That's the latest issue."

"Wait. Like. Oh god."

"I think they stole that pose from us on page twelve."

"...fuck."

"Right?"

"This is wrong. Tony would never... And Steve..."

"Give it back. I was in the middle of a story in there."

"I have half a mind to whack you with this. Take your filth."

"Whatever, Dean."

"...everyone knows science bros is the way to go."

"Ha! Okay, now you're wrong."

"Fuck you and your terrible pairing."

"Bruce Banner can't have sex! He can't elevate his heart rate or he... y'know!"

"Shut up. And you--smug Tony Stark--wipe that smile off your face."

"I told you, that's a comic book."

"Nuh uh. That bastard can hear me. No wonder he's so smug. He's getting some from everyone."

"Except from Natasha."

"Yeah. Now that's a terrible pairing. She's too good for him."

**Author's Note:**

> Tags later! I'm posting as I walk into work!
> 
> EDIT: i posted the picture that is supposed to go with this, so you can see for yourself how smug Tony is. XD


End file.
